


Stay

by AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Cute, Fluff, John is sick, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock takes care of him, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared/pseuds/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a cold and Sherlock takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> First Johnlock fic! More to come soon

John couldn't breathe. His nose was stuffed, sinuses swollen. His chest ached from coughing and his throat burned when he tried to swallow.

Sherlock knocked quietly on his door before peering into the room. When he saw John awake, he stepped in with a tray of soup and tea.

Another coughing fit started and Sherlock hurriedly set the tray down to help John sit up. He hesitated, then began to slowly rub John's back. As the coughing quieted then stopped, John leaned back into his touch.

"Tea," he croaked. Once he had taken a few sips, soothing his sore throat, Sherlock reached behnd him and gently worked at the tension in John's shoulders. John shifted on the bed to give him better access.

Sherlock passed him the soup and continued his massage. The combined warmth of the soup and Sherlock's hands guided John back towards sleep.

Sherlock moved to get up, but John clutched at his arm.

"No, please. Stay."

Unsure of what to do, Sherlock resumed his position sitting next to John, who leaned back against his pillows, but then shifted to rest against Sherlock's side.

John reached up and brushed at Sherlock's curls. "Thank you," he mumbled, resting his hand on Sherlock's chest. When he had drifted off, Sherlock pressed a soft kiss to John's clammy forehead.

"You're welcome."


End file.
